Miss Black
by The Savage Pineapple
Summary: Basically Harry’s parents die but then Sirius and his wife take him in. They also have a daughter named Alyssa and she’ll be with him all throughout Hogwarts. Evil Dumbldore, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley.
1. Chapter 1: Halloween Night

**A/N Hello guys this is my first FanFiction and I hope if anyone reads this to take pity on me for my bad writing skills and if you like it review it means a lot.**

 **Warning: Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny and Ron bashing. Evil Dumbledore, Molly,Ginny and Ron.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling except for my OC's.**

Chapter 1: The Night of the Attack

 **October 31, 1981 11:30PM Godrics Hollow**

Voldemort probably one of the most feared Dark Lords of the century, appeared in Godric's Hollow. He slowly approached the Potter's house, which was currently under a Fidelius Charm, and pondered the success tonights murders would bring to his cause. He was on a quest to kill the Potter's heir, Harry James Potter, and it was very likely that he will achieve his goals by the end of the night.

Voldemort stepped into the garden of the house that posed little to no resistance and muttered some extremely powerful anti-apparition wards and cut off the floo conection. Voldemort mentally laughed to himself, he almost had pity for the Potter's. Their pathetic choice of a secret keeper will cost them their lives.

Wormtail was known by most Death Eaters to be a man of very little loyalty, and most found his readiness to betray his friends disgusting. While most who fought for the Dark Lord himself were people of little values, very few possessed personality Wormtail did.

Voldemort stepped threw the doorway of a house that would soon be abandoned and saw James Potter, the Head of the House, on the staircase. James has feared this day would come since he went into hiding, and he was ready to fight for his life. It was his duty to protect his family and he would try his best, but as both opponents faced each other they knew who would win this battle. James was just trying to give his wife, Lily, and son, Harry, time to escape but it was too late, wards to prevent leaving the property were in affect and their was no way to leave. In the few moments that Voldemort stared at James he knew that the family deserved a quick death, and with Lily upstairs crying and begging Harry to forgive her made Voldemort wish he had a mother as loving as Lily.

Voldemort took the distraction to quickly end James's life with a short Adava Kedarva. As Voldemort proceeded up the stairs Lily's crying got louder and louder as she heard her husbands murderer coming up to kill her. Stepped into the nursery he saw Lily on her knees in front of the crib. "Please don't hurt him please take me not my Harry!" Lily shouted while tears were running down her cheeks. "Move aside foolish girl, it's your son I'm after." Voldemort said trying to keep his promise to Severus and also out of respect to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. "Move aside now, I will take your life also. He said in a threatening tone. The woman didn't budge so Voldemort did the only thing left to do. An other _Adava Kedavra_ left his lips and Lily Potter dropped dead.

Moving on to his grand prize Voldemort stood in front of the infant, Harry who started crying when his mother dropped dead "Mummy? Dadda? Padfoo? Anti Avu?"

"No little child, no one is here save you. Your parents are dead, and you godparents are miles from here. You have been prophesied to be my demise and that will not happen. Goodbye."

Seconds later a green light left Voldemort's wand and hit poor Harry in the head. While most would expect the child's life to be snuffed in the blink of an eye, a strange occurrence happened. The sickly green curse rebounded of of Harry's Head and hit the Dark Lord. As this happened an explosion seemed to be set off that would demolish the house and most of the Potter's belongings.

 **November 1, 1981 1:09AM Head Masters Office**

Dumbledore was sitting in his office drinking _Robert's Fine Whiskey_ when 12 of his silver contraptions exploded, set on fire, started flashing red and one special one grew legs and started dancing. Though all the chaos going around his office this brought a smile to his face but not the normal grandfather smile usually on Dumbledore's it was like a greedy child getting free candy and his eyes started twinkling madly. He called Hagrid into his office, when the lovable half-giant arrived Dumbledore he broke the news to him.

"Oh Hagrid so you know when the Potter's went into hiding a few months ago. I have had some simply tragic news they were visited by Voldemort just now and Lily and James Potter are now deceased. But Harry survived at least." Said Dumbledore with fake sadness. That was all that was needed to make poor Hagrid burst into tears. While Hagrid was cry he was also thinking, while most people think of him as stupid he is actually very smart he always knew Dumbledorks plans as he liked to call him. Hagrid knew he wanted the elder Potters dead to control Harry he knew his plans to get Harry to marry the Weasley girl but Hagrid would not stand for that. "Now Hagrid go collect Harry for me in Godric's Hollow I will have to do some work at the Ministry."

Knowing what Dumbledork was going to do at the Ministry replied covering up his anger "yes sir." And Hagrid left.

 **November 1,1981 1:24AM Grimauld Place**

Ava Black is a half-Veela and was up feeding her daughter Alyssa Black when she heard a knock on the door. She instantly went ridged, who was that, was it death eaters? Extremely scared for her daughter she went to wake Sirius with Alyssa in her arms.

Sirius was not a morning person so when his wife woke him up he was pissed but then he saw the look of worry on her face. "What's wrong, did something happen tell me!" He shouted fearing the worst. "I heard a knock on the door I don't know who be coming at this hour I'm not as good at dueling as you are and I don't know if it's death eaters!"

Telling his wife not to worry they walked down the stairs down to the front door where he stood in front of her wand in his hand. He opened the door with his other hand prepared for the worst what he didn't expect was Hagrid with a look between sadness and anger carrying a sleeping Harry who instantly woke up from Alyssa's shout "Hawy!" Which replied with a loud "Lyssa!" Then they both giggled,they always close as he was a month older they were the same age. "Please Hagrid come into the living room." Sirius said worry clearly written on his face.

"What's wrong Hagrid are Lily and James ok."Ava asked worried for her best friend Lily. "They they're dead Lily and James Potter are dead. Voldemort got them but Little 'Arry here survived the killing curse by rebounding it off his forehead at Voldemort." Ava instantly broke down into tears for her dead friend as Sirius comforted her too stunned to react. " No they couldn't of died, it's impossible!" Sirius shouted clearly upset. "Fuck You Peter why just why them I swear I'm going Kill You Bitch!"Sirius screamed red faced as he stood up from the couch and started walking towards the door. "Sirius calm down poor Harry won't have anyone if you go and put yourself in jail." Ava begged trying to reason with him."Your right sorry but he will see justice."Sirius demanded. "Yes he will just not in a death by Sirius Black." Ava reassured.

"That's not all Dumbledork as I like to call him asked me to bring 'Arry to him not you guys. Also a few months back I over heard Snape talking to Dumbles about a prophecy about 'Arry and Voldemort. If I were you I would go into hiding for 5-7 years might seem like a lot but he will forget about you lot and then he won't bother you." Stated Hagrid

"That's a great idea Hagrid we will definitely do that, we would tell you where we are going into hiding but we don't want Dumbledork as you call him to use legilimency on you to find our location but thank you for the help." Sirius told Hagrid thoughtfully "Oh don't worry legilimency doesn't work on half-giants." Hagrid said as if it were obvious. "Great we'll tell you where we'll be when we decide a location.

Sirius wanting to take his mind off his best friends death said "I'll go to the Ministry now for custody papers Ava, you want to come"

"Nah I'm going to stay here with these to cuties I'll tell you anything cute they do when you get back."

"Ok bye." He called through the door.

"I'll leave now too Ava thank you for taking 'Arry in"

Said Hagrid walking towards the door.

"No problem." Said Ava but she wasn't paying attention she was already cooing at the little infants.

 **November 1, 1981 1:37AM Ministry of Magic: Child Services**

"No Mrs.Tompson the child is mine not Sirius', I have to have custody for the greater good!" Dumbldore shouted "No you don't You have no influence here, he is a child and has to be with his godparents I will deliver him to them myself if I have to!" Screeched the old woman Mrs. Tompson. "I plan on delivering him to his aunt and uncle!" shouted Dumbledore exasperated. "Surly that's a fine solution!"

"If you mean Lily's wretched sister than I am sorry, you obviously do not have Harry's best intentions in mind. Multiple times throughout the Potters last will it states that under no circumstances may they gain custody over their son. I refuse to do any more business with you, please leave!" The woman shouted louder then this time and probably the whole floor could hear her.

Suddenly the door opened to show the secretary with a annoyed look on her face " We have another person claiming to have rightful custody of Harry James Potter, his name is Sirius Orion Black."

Out from behind the secretary stepped Sirius with a angery glare at Dumbledore as the old man left the room.

" Mr. Black I've been awaiting your arrival" Mrs. Tompson said in a suddenly cheerful voice. Please sit down for me and prick your finger with that needle, when your blood falls on that paper it will confirm the contract I've written up. After hearing about the Potters death I've started working on the paperwork as there's not mthat much to do at this time of night." Mrs.Tompson said eager to end the Harry Potter custody conflict. The blood was absorbed into the paper and Sirius' personal information started appearing.

 **Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **Age: 21**

 **Date of Birth: December 18, 1959**

 **Disowned 1972, Age 13, by Margaret Black Head of House of Black**

 **Adopted 1978, Age 19, by Charles Black Head of House of Black**

 **Special Abilities: Animagus**

Mrs. Tompson analyzed the data and then looked at Sirius. "Ok thank you Sirius, Harry is now in your custody. Treat him well, I feel so bad for him after what happened to his parents, but I know you'll give him a loving family." With a grateful nod Sirius turned and left the room, excited about the new addition to his family.


	2. Chapter 2: Life Before Hogwarts

**A/N Hello guys this is my first FanFiction and I hope if anyone reads this to take pity on my for my bad writing skills. I also changed it so they went into hiding for 10 years it was my mistake but covered it up. Also I was logged out of my account so sorry for the wait.**

 **Warning: Evil Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny and Ron Bashing.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong** **to J.K.Rowling except for the two OC's.**

Chapter 2:

 **December 18, 1992 7:30AM Black Manor**

 _Flashback_

 _After Sirius returned from the Ministry, Ava and Sirius started discussing place to go into hiding. "Sirius did the Black's have a manor?" Asked Ava. "Probably, but imagine what condition it must be in. When we moving into Grimmauld Place it was only abandoned for a few years but with the Black Manor, it most likely hasn't been lived in for decades. The amount of cleaning that needs to be done will be tremendous." Replied Sirius sadly. "Well I say we at the very least go check it out, I mean it could be wonderful. Said Ava, already up and walking to the Floo. "Fine, but you stay here Ava. I'll go check but you have to stay with the children." Sirius said as he handed Alyssa to Ava and kissed both on the cheek. He then walked towards the fireplace grabbed some floo powder and shouted his desired destination. "Er um Black Manor I guess?" And stepped into the fireplace._

 _Flashback Ends_

For the past 10 years the four of them lived together in the Black Manor with their secret keeper as Hagrid. Moony visited a lot and Harry and Alyssa grew a close relationship. Since that day at the Ministry, Albus Dumbledore had no clue where Harry Potter went.

Sirius was offered by Dumbledore every year if he would sign a marriage contract, which was out of fashion, and married his godson to Ginny Weasley. Every year Sirius laughed in his face as he found it humorous that Dumbledore still hadn't learned of the special girl in Harry's life, Alyssa.

Ginny Weasley was the first Weasley daughter in six generations, so naturally, Dumbledore wanted to use his most loyal followers to control Harry. What he didn't know was that Sirius was married, and had a daughter who was part-veela. Actually right now it was physically impossible to sign Harry or Alyssa into a marriage contract. Why someone may ask, it is because Harry and Alyssa were forming a soul bond that no one not even Ava knew about.

As the two children heard crashing water and Sirius' yelling, Alyssa giggled and Harry snickered from outside the master bedroom in the Black Manor. They had woken Sirius up with a nice few gallons of ice water. To say the least, he was shocked by their devious plan. Remus, Hagrid and Ava who were sitting down stairs were quietly chuckling when Sirius came down the stairs drenched with Harry and Alyssa following behind him. "I knew these kids were good, but I didn't know their magic could hold up all that water at only 11! These two are true Marauders!" Sirius stated with a look of pride on his face. Remus smiled while Ava glared at Sirius. "And how is that a good thing!" Ava shouted at Sirius. His face paled "Um, they're better at magic, yeah, they're better at magic that's why."

The reason Harry and Alyssa were able to use magic is because they lived in a pureblood house. In such a house the Trace is nullified and this happens in all old manors just like the manors of the Sacred 28. So at the age of five Sirius called Olivander, the expert wand maker, over. He came with exactly 254 wands and looked like he was ready to test everyone. After being alive for many generations, he has concluded that Potters seems to go through many more wands than the average person, so he came prepared. Sirius and Ava then left to have tea in the parlor with Amelia Bones, Sirius's old boss.

In the end, Harry and Alyssa both became the 'master' of their wands and they won't respond to anyone else. The wood for Harry was holly and Alyssa had willow, but the cores were far most interesting. Their cores were the only feathers left of the old Phoenix rulers who ruled in the old magical world as King and Queen for over 4.5 million years before they died. The Phoenix's were also soul bonded. Olivander believed this was telling of their future.

Line Break

After everyone sat down and ate Sirius's favorite breakfast, bacon, just bacon, lots of bacon. Harry and Alyssa finished first. "Can we go flying Mum, please?" begged Alyssa. Even though they were both only eleven they were amazing on the broom. "I'll watch 'em Ava, I haven't in a while. 'Er're better than some 'ids at old 'Ogwarts." Hagrid said while getting up and following the kids who were already through the back door.

Harry and Alyssa were naturals from what Hagrid said, he also commenter once that they could outfly a 3rd year on a CleanSweep 7 with a CleanSweep 3. But in the end, like every other time the pair went flying, Alyssa ended up scolding Harry for the dangerous stunts like the Wronski Dive or free-falling from 150 feet in the air. Of course she did it out of love, but that didn't stop small swats of mild anger from her whenever he did them. Even though she would respond in such a way, Alyssa was still his biggest fan, and would sit on the side watching him with wide eyes doing the most amazing tricks.

"Kids your letters are here!" They heard Ava shout from the kitchen. Running in the two of them watched the owls excitedly as they flew closer. And as soon as the owls landed on the window frame the two children ripped the letters off the poor owl. Harry being the first to open his started reading it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I am happy to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we wait for your response by August 31st by owl. The Hogwarts Express will be leaving at 9:00am on September 1 from Kings Cross._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mivarda McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress_

"Oh my God Harry! We're going to Hogwarts!" Alyssa screamed in Harry's ear while hugging him tightly. "Yes we are Alyssa." Harry said amused at her excitement.

That was the moment Ava realized that Harry and her daughter did not share a brother-sister bond. But not even one of best friends. The bond they shared was very special, it was a bond of love, and the one they had was a soul-bond. It makes it so you can never fall in love with another person because you have found your true partner and no one would make you happier. Ava looked at her beloved husband, Sirius. Oh how she wished she could of met him when she was Alyssa's age but she was still happy for her daughter to find her soul-mate this early in life.

 **A/N Ahh didn't expect the bond to come that quickly did you? Next chapter with be going to Hogwarts/Sorting. Leave comments bellow for what house will they be in, who they meet on the train, and who they become friends with.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting

**A/N Hello guys this is my first FanFiction and I hope if anyone reads this to take pity on me for my bad writing skills and if you like it review.**

 **I don't know if I even mentioned this but I want to make them animigi. Most likely wolves or some other type of furry/fluffy mammal.**

 **Warning: Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny and Ron bashing. Evil Dumbledore, Molly,Ginny and Ron.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling except for my OC's.**

Chapter 3

 **September 1, 1993 8:15AM Black Manor**

"Come on Harry we have to get there early to meet up with Susan and Neville!" Shouted an annoyed Alyssa, who was standing next to the fireplace. Harry emerged from upstairs, levitating his trunk and his owl. Said owl was a beautiful snowy owl, and one of the two females in his life that kept him in check. The other one being Alyssa obviously.

"Come on Pup you want to make sure you have your own compartment. Don't want to have to share it with one of the Weasley's do you." Remarked Sirius as Harry reached them. "Ugh please don't even joke about it, I haven't even met him and he sounds terrible." Harry moaned as he threw some floo powder in the raging fire. Harry then shouted "King's Cross!" and disappeared into the flames.

 **A/N think of it like when wizards go to Diagon Ally they end up in the Leaky Cauldron. Also Harry and Alyssa won't be like totally amazed by everything and will mostly know what's going on.**

After actually reaching Kings Cross from the magical pub from across the the street they found it mostly empty. Besides a few older kids, and their families the only people there were Susan and Amelia Bones, who were talking to Neville and Augusta (Neville's Grandmother) Longbottom. When Harry and Alyssa first met Susan and Neville was when they were about 8 years old. Susan had a very bubbly personality (and still does) but Neville on the

other hand, held little to no self confidence. He sadly was also a little pudgy, and had lots of baby fat. Harry knew he had to help his friend, and around ten years old he started helping him.

REALLY OFF TOPIC

They started a workout routine **A/N I don't give a shit about how old they are, I don't care.** So now Neville is more in shape and more confident about himself. **A/N Think of it like Harry and Neville will be strong (Harry being better at everything, stronger, better looking) while the girls become pretty hot (Alyssa being** **better at everything, hotter). The four of them will be like the heart throbs of Hogwarts but of course they only like each other*spoiler*. **While that was all happening, Alyssa and Susan got close and were girl best friends. All in all they were really close, and have a really strong bond.

BACK TO PLATFORM

"Susan!" Was all Alyssa shouted, before crashing into said person to give them a hug. They all talked for a bit before they got on _The Hogwarts Express,_ and found an empty compartment towards the back of the train. It wasn't long before is started to get noisy out in the aisle, as the mass of students boarded the train.

 **September 1,1993 8:57 AM Hogwarts Express**

It was almost time for the trian to depart from the station and the everyone was excited. Harry, Alyssa, Neville and Susan had been visited by a few people, including some older years and a few their age. But it was winding down for now, and everyone was going back to their compartments. But like every other year, a couple of minutes from 9:00 the Weasley family comes stumbling threw the wall.

The twins looked like they didn't want to be associated with their family, and quickly left to meet up with Lee Jordan. After Percy went to the trian all that was left was Molly, Ginny and good old Ron. Molly once spotting Sirius and Ava almost ran over to them. The conversation didn't seem to be going well, as Sirius looked to be getting progressivly more and more angry.

Ron disappeared into the trian like the rest of his brothers did. The train started moving, and around ten minutes later their was a knock on the compartment door. Susan opened it as she was the closest, and good ol' Ron Weasley appeared.

Ron eyes immediately landed on Harry and then his scar. "All other places are full, so can I sit here with you guys?" Ignoring his lie, the group invited Ron Weasley in. He sat right inbetween Harry and Alyssa, and didn't realize that were holding hands before he practically sat on them.

Ron turned to Harry and stuck his hand out. "Hello my name is Ron Weasley and I just know we'll be the best of mates." Harry mentally groaned at the sound of his name and considered kicking him out, but didn't as he was to polite.

Alyssa on the other hand started to get a little agitated by the word mate. Alyssa was brought out of her inner thoughts by Ron's voice. "I just know it Harry, we're going to be in the same house, same classes, and we'll both be on the quidditch team!"

"Oh yeah, that'll be great..."

As the cabin fell into an awkward silence Harry and Alyssa became sort of fidgety. They started tapping their feet and playing with their thumbs. Their inner animals (aka their animagus forms) were becoming agitated, they saw Ron as a threat to their bond, which he was.

Conversation eventually started up again but Harry and Alyssa mostly kept quiet and they did so until the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station.

Line Break

As the 1st years waited on line for the name to be called, they felt the pressure of the entire Great Hall focusing on them. The first student went to Hufflepuff, yet the process was fairly boring. Alyssa's name was called first and immediately most people broke into conversation as they haven't heard of Sirius' child, most were going to writing home to their families after dinner about it.

After a few painful minutes she was sorted into Ravenclaw, and was welcomed with a loud applause. After most of the group of first years have gone, Harry, was called. His name had sparked even more chatting than when Alyssa was called and the talking was definitely louder than before. It got to the point where Dumbledore at to raise his voice to quiet the school.

As Harry sat down on the stool and placed the hat on his head, he found the hats attemps to get past his Occlumency barriers annoying.

 _Let me in boy, I must sort you before the students get agitated, you are waiting time._

 _I have no pressure right now, you do! I will not allow you to sort me by probing my mind with you weird ass hat_ _Legilimency. Since you directly work for Dumbledore, I don't think I have a reason to trust you._

 _Fine, your sorting has already gone on too long and we haven't even started. Umm, just tell me some things about you._

After Harry rattled off some things the hat, with the little Legilimency over him it had, could confirm they were true.

 _Hmm, Slytherin would be the most obvious choice with your act from before, but having mastered all spells up to third year? I think your desire to learn will place you in Ravenclaw with little Miss Black right by your side. Don't think I don't notice things..._

Most students by now have dozed off in a way, but their attention was drawn when the hat started wheezing. After a few short moments of anticipation hat shouted...

"Ravenclaw!"

The school was shocked, to say the least. Most would have expected him to be entered into Gryffindor, the house of heros, but the decision was made. Dumbledore, on the hand, was shocked, appalled, and furious that the hat would deny his wishes. All he asked for was for Harry to be placed and in Gryffindor with Ron, but that's out the window now.

Harry made his way over to the Ravenclaw table with a smile on his face and sat down next to Alyssa. While she didn't exactly say it, he knew he would have some explaining to do when they got to the common room.

 **A/N I'mback! Randomly got the urge to fix all my bad writing from over a year ago. It was actually quite awful and I find it disappointing that I made it. Putting that aside, I guess I might do some more chapters. Most of my past readers probably don't care about this story, but hello to anyone who's there.**


End file.
